El último enamoramiento de Deidara
by ampersanth
Summary: Deidara recuerda haberse enamorado por Internet. Se deprime y como desahogo comienza a escribir sus recuerdos de aquel enamoramiento. universo alterno. Advertencia: Hay shonen ai Sasodei.
1. Una atracción a páginas

"El último enamoramiento de Deidara"

Capítulo 1: "Una atracción de páginas"

Érase una vez, un chico de nombre Deidara, (quien trabajaba con células contra el terrorismo en su natal Iwakagure) se encontró una libreta vacía y recordó algo… recordó momentos en que el supuestamente se había enamorado de una persona no correspondida. Estaba triste al recordarlo y como desahogo comenzó a escribir en la libreta…

Hola mi nombre es Deidara, en estas páginas me gustaría compartir con ustedes, una experiencia que tuve con respecto a cierto chico que me "gustaba". Digo "gustaba" porque creo que no me gustaba en realidad porque no lo conocí. Lo conocí mediante el Internet, digo no es el mejor medio para enamorarse, ahí va mi experiencia…

Érase un ocaso que estaba tan aburrido en mi computadora que de pronto navegando por la web ahí encontré una página web que se utilizaba para buscar una pareja sentimental. Me dio curiosidad ver algunos perfiles de hombres y mujeres quienes usuarios estaban registrados ahí, estaban ordenados por países. Por curiosidad le puse a la Aldea de la Arena y me encontré con un perfil muy interesante. Encontré a un chico que tiene gustos similares conmigo como el que tiene por el arte(aunque nuestras opiniones eran diferentes porque decía que para él, el arte era eterno y en mi punto de vista el arte es efímero) y los intereses eran similares con los míos. Había una foto de el en su perfil y me gustó a simple vista. No decía su nombre verdadero, pero decía que tenía como 30 años. Después de ver su perfil me dio sueño. apague la computadora y me fui a dormir. Durante el sueño que tuve soñé con ese desconocido que se me había hecho interesante. No dejaba de soñar con ese chico pelirrojo, pelo lacio, ojeroso pero con apariencia angelical, ojos miel, flaco y al parecer no era muy alto. Desperté y no podía de dejar de pensar en él. Me conecté para poder ver su perfil otra vez. Me animé a hablarle pero tenías que estar registrado en la página. Me atreví a registrarme días después y le puse la opción de enviarle un guiño. Si le interesabas también te lo devolvían. Me empezaron a enviar guiños pero no les hacía caso. Sólo estaba preocupado si el me iba a devolver el guiño también. Estuve por varias horas navegando por la web checando cosas y recibí el mail, ésta me estaba avisando que el chico pelirrojo me había devuelto el guiño. Sentí un alivio grande porque un chico tan guapo me había correspondido. Ahí mismo podías mandar un mail, pero tenías que pagar cierta cantidad de dinero y me desanimé porque no estaba en la situación económica para hacer eso. Pensé que no contactaría con el jamás, pero después se me prendió el foco, como yo tengo una página personal en el internet, me puse a buscar detenidamente en el buscador para checar si tenía página. No lo encontraba, hasta que días después vi la misma foto que en el portal de pareja, vi que su usuario se llamaba "escorpión" e inmediatamente vi su página web, venía su nombre completo, se llamaba Akasuna No Sasori. Con estas páginas personales puedes contactar con las páginas personales de tus amigos y le hice una petición de hacer amigos. Por fin pude contactar con él, estaba tan feliz… hice eso, me desconecté y me fui a dormir.


	2. Comienza el enamoramiento

Gracias por sus comentarios, bueno este es el capítulo 2… 

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Capítulo 2: Comienza el enamoramiento

Era de noche cuando el rubio había comenzado a escribir en su libreta. Le estaba dando sueño. Guardó la libreta en el cajón debajo de su escritorio . Se paró de inmediato a la regadera y luego se fue a dormir.

Ya que los rayos del sol de la mañana iluminaban su cuarto, se despertó después de un sueño profundo. Lo primero que hizo fue desayunar un cereal. Ya que lo comió se fue inmediatamente a trabajar. Después del trabajo duro, regresó a su cuarto. Aún tenía energías para hacer algo. Hizo las labores de la casa. Algo en él había que aún no se cansaba. Se acostó en su cama y miró al escritorio donde había escrito su relato la noche anterior. Se había acordado que …

"**Ah, en ese baúl tengo la libreta donde comenzé a escribir mi tonta historia de amor, cómo no estoy cansado voy a seguir escribiendo"**

Se acercó y abrió el baúl donde estaba la libreta. Estaba dispuesto a continuar escribiendo su historia. Saca su plumón y comienza a escribir…

A la mañana siguiente cuando chequé mi espacio, en la página de inicio había un aviso de nuevos mensajes, era uno de él saludándome y decía:

"**Hola, gracias por querer agregarme, como te va en la Aldea de las Rocas****, todo bien?". **

Ese fue el primer mensaje con que contacté al chico que me atraía. Yo le respondí presentándome, diciéndole mi gusto por el arte, las bombas de arcilla y mis gustos en general. Nos llevamos bien, casi siempre nos respondíamos los mensajes. Le pasé mi mail, me agregó al Messenger y nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco con el paso de los días. A veces no platicábamos por la diferencias de horas de los países aunque cuando podíamos platicar, nos quedábamos horas chateando.

Me acuerdo que en una de esas pláticas amenas que tuvimos, se me ocurrió preguntarle…

(En la conversación por messenger)

Deidara: Hey.. Sasori… de casualidad.. me gustaría saber… ¿tienes novio (a)? .

Sasori: Ahora no tengo novio. Pero, verás… hace como un año tuve un novio en la aldea de la Arena…

Deidara: hmm.. interesante. ¿De donde lo conociste?

Sasori: ah, también lo conocí por internet. Fue algo extraño. De hecho lo conocí en persona un poco antes de que se mudara a Konoha. Era muy linda gente en persona, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de él., aunque me sentí muy triste que se fuera de mi país y por eso nuestra relación no prosperó.

Yo, por no ser tan obvio, le quise preguntar…

(ventana del messenger)

Deidara: mmm… que triste, Sasori. Se ve que lo querías mucho. Creo que sospecho, aún te gusta tu ex, verdad?

Sasori : … Sí, no se porque a veces siento que con el paso del tiempo lo sigo queriendo más y más, ahora somos buenos amigos, aunque el me comentó que en Konoha conoció a un chico que le gustaba mucho. Ese joven es un maldito porque le dejó. Me confesó que no es capaz de enamorarse de otra persona más que él.

Me acuerdo que cuando me dijo esas palabras, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos… me daba tanta lástima que el hombre que me gustaba estaba prendado con otro… y más con un amor pasajero que ya está con otra persona. Sentí que me dolía el corazón. Yo le respondí…

(messenger)

Deidara: que mal rollo, Sasori… pero espero que algún día consigas el amor…

Sasori: Eso espero. Oye, en mi pueblo ya es de noche. Tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir. Platicamos después, Deidara.

Deidara: Muy buenas noches, Sasori. Que te vaya muy bien!.

Después de que se desconectara. Fui por un pañuelo y me limpié las lágrimas. Frente a la computadora me quedé reflexionando…

…¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque lloro por un chico que no conozco?, se que demuestra que es una buena persona, pero… ¿Por qué mi corazón late de esa forma por él?.

Cuando me formulaba esas preguntas a mi mismo, toqué mi corazón que estaba latiendo mucho…

No puede ser, estoy enamorado de él. Lo quiero a pesar de que nos separe la distancia… Te quiero, Akasuna No Sasori… a pesar de la distancia que nos separa.

Cuando el rubio terminó de escribir, se olió la axila. Apestaba. Guardó su libreta en donde mismo y se fue a bañar. Ya que se bañó, se puso su pijama y vio la tele una hora. Le dio sueño. Programó el despertador, apagó la televisión y las luces de su cuarto para prepararse para recibir otro día más de trabajo.

**Espero reviews para que me corrijan o felicitarme. Se que están cortos los capis, pero espero que les gusten. Los hize con mucho cariño para uds… **

**En el próximo capítulo: Deidara escribe**** sobre un pretenso que lo puso en 3ero en discordia en su corazón… No se lo pierdan!**


	3. Conociendo a otro chico

Gracias por sus comentarios, bueno este es el capítulo 3… aquí va la continuación del fanfic, me tardé mucho en continuarle por los inconvenientes de la escuela y los exámenes sobre todo. Ya me di un tiempo libre de continuar el fic…

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**__** (aunque me gustaría que fueran mis personajes para hacer mi yaoi Sasodei XD)**_

Capítulo 3: "Conociendo a otro chico"

Aún oscuro el cielo que predominaba en el cielo, era un viernes a las 6:00 am cuando el despertador del rubio le molestaba sus oídos. Interrumpía el profundo sueño que tenía el chico. Al lado derecho de su cama había un buró donde lo tenía. Alargó su mano derecha para apagar dicho aparato. Cerró los ojos otra vez durante 5 minutos para disfrutar el poco descanso que le quedaba. Al pasar ese tiempo se levantó de su cama, se quitó la colcha que tenía encima y se paró. Lo primero que hizo fue arreglarla. Cuando terminó, le rugía el estómago de hambre y tenía muchas ganas de comer. Fue a la cocina de su casa y se preparó unos huevos revueltos. Ya que había desayunado bien se dispuso a ponerse su ropa de trabajo. Ésta consistía en unos pantalones casuales negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga con su corbata y unos zapatos negros. Cómo a veces entraba a laboratorios para revisar si las células estaban funcionando bien, traía su blanca bata de laboratorio guardada en su maleta junto con unos papeles importantes de la empresa. Se fue al peinador y se hizo la media cola larga que lo caracterizaba dejándose un ojo tapado con su mismo cabello largo. Ya que hizo eso, salió a la puerta principal de su casa y se subió a su auto dirigiéndose al trabajo.

Ya estando en el trabajo, hacía lo mismo de siempre: supervisar las células en el laboratorio, trabajar en la oficina ayudando a su jefe a buscar formas alternas para combatir el terrorismo, llevar papeles aquí y acá, hacer cuentas, etcétera. En la hora del receso su jefe de personal lo había llamado a la oficina…

Jefe: Deidara, necesito hablar contigo… has estado trabajando mucho estos últimos 6 meses y ya te mereces unas vacaciones.

Deidara: Muchas gracias, jefe. No se moleste en darme vacaciones. Aún tengo mucha fuerza para trabajar más días.

Jefe: No, ya está decidido. Te daré 3 semanas de vacaciones. Lo que sobre del día nomás hazme las cuentas de la semana. Tus vacaciones comienzan a partir de este lunes.

Deidara: hmm… Está bien, jefe. Muchas gracias.

Jefe: No hay de qué. Ya se puede retirar.

El rubio con ojos azul como el cielo regresó a la mesa donde estaba comiéndose su sandwich con sus compañeros de trabajo. Les había comentado sobre la decisión de su jefe. Sus compañeros de trabajo le tuvieron envidia porque él iba a descansar y ellos iban a seguir trabajando durante ese lapso de tiempo. Después de comer, regresó a su oficina a hacer las cuentas que el jefe le había ordenado hacer. Hizo tal actividad hasta que quedara bien hecha. Fue a la oficina a entregarle el trabajo. Se había tardado como unas 2 horas y media y el jefe le dio la salida. Se subió a su carro otra vez, mientras manejaba, sólo estaba pensando en que iba a hacer en ese lapso de tiempo en que estaba libre…

"hmmm… que haré todas estas 3 semanas?... invito a algún amigo mío a la casa a pasar el rato?.. hmm… sería buena idea, comentarle lo que estoy haciendo del trabajo, me gustaría que fuera a una persona que hace tiempo que no veo… ya sé… mi amigo Kakuzu… como le estará yendo a él y con su esposo Hidan… sería bueno invitarlos a mi casa mañana a tomarnos un café"

Kakuzu había sido el amigo de Deidara de toda su vida. Se conocen desde que eran pequeños en el jardín de niños. Se sigueron viendo y frecuentando su amistad durante el paso de los años. Es un economista obsesionado por el dinero que tiene una vida plena: Le va bien en su trabajo, gana mucho dinero y se había casado con el hombre de sus sueños. Nada que ver con la estabilidad emocional de su mejor amigo. Hidan, su esposo obsesionado con su religión jashinista, es un ingeniero en sistemas que trabaja en el mismo lugar que su marido. El lugar donde trabajaban era un banco importante de la ciudad y de ahí surgió su amor. Su relación es discreta en el trabajo porque aún en su empresa era mal visto una relación entre dos hombres, aunque sabían que eran muy buenos amigos (mas no estaban juntos todo el tiempo en la oficina) hasta el grado que sabían que se iban juntos después de trabajar para hecharse un trago. En su casa eran todo lo contrario, son una pareja de chicos enamorados, a veces se enojan como una relación de pareja cualquiera, pero eran una pareja estable.

Dejó su auto en el garage y llegó a su casa, era una casa pequeña de un solo piso y reconfortable, había un jardín verde y cuidado que daba directo a la puerta de la casa. Era una puerta blanca de madera con una perilla dorada con bordes color azul cielo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y estaban hechas de cemento. A la derecha de la puerta se veían 2 ventanas no muy grandes también con los bordes pintados de azul cielo. El techo era negro y le daba un toque especial. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta principal estaba el garage. Deidara vivía solo en aquella casa. La mayoría de las veces estaba de buen humor aunque a veces se sentía sólo por no tener a un hombre a quien besar cuando llegaba de trabajar, ni quien le hiciera una cena romántica, a alguien que le podía confiar todo y poder estar con él todos los días de su vida. No podía amar en ese momento y sentirse amado… porque el último hombre a quién amó… no estaba cerca de él.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse sus zapatos y agarrar el teléfono para hacer su plan… Alguien contesta…

Kakuzu: Bueno, quien habla?

Deidara (emocionado): Soy Deidara, Hola Kakuzu amigo mío ¿cómo estás?

Kakuzu: ahh muy bien, ahorita mi Hidan me está preparando la cena… ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y ya es hora que nos reunamos…

Deidara: Lo sé, por eso te hablé… Necesito decirte muchas cosas que me han pasado, verás mi jefe me dio vacaciones por 3 semanas…

Kakuzu: Ah, que padre… Ya quisiera estarlo para irme con mi chico al País del Pájaro de luna de miel.. :D

Deidara: Oye, estarás desocupado mañana?

Kakuzu: Si, ya sabes que los fines de semana descanso, justo cuando quería invitarte y hablarte… Vamos mañana a juntarnos en tu casa. Sería un placer verte después de tanto tiempo.

Deidara: También lleva a Hidan. 

Kakuzu: Ok, yo le digo. Te tengo que colgar porque la cena está lista. Hidan ya me está llamando.

(Se oyen los gritos del peligris desde la cocina en el teléfono del rubio)

Deidara: Ok, nos vemos mañana. Bye.

Inmediatamente después de colgar necesitaba un buen baño. Olía mal. Se fue a bañar y cuando terminó de hacerlo, se cambió de ropa por su pijama y se secó el cabello con la toalla, nomás se peinaba sus lacios y largos pelos rubios con el cepillo. Ya que lo había hecho. Se fue a cenar un cereal que había en su cocina. Ya después de comer se fue a su cuarto y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Vio el baúl que su escritorio tenía y la abrió. Estaba aquella libreta donde estaba escribiendo su historia. Sacó su pluma y comenzó a escribir:

"Pasaron los días en que no contacté a Sasori y justo ahí en la ciudad donde vivo, comencé a trabar amistad con Tobi, un chico a quien conocí en una plaza que seguido iba a caminar después de trabajar. Como el seguido también iba al mismo lugar, nuestras caras se veían seguido y por curiosidad nos comenzamos a hablar de vez en cuando. Era un hombre muy agradable y de buen corazón. Nos pasamos nuestros mails, hablábamos mucho en la plaza cuando nos encontrábamos y en el chat también. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Conocí a varios amigos de él, entre ellos Kisame. Con el paso de los días sentí una atracción hacia él. Me quería darme una oportunidad de conocer a gente que vivía en mi ciudad y así olvidarme de mi tormentoso amor a distancia. Hasta pasaron unos días después, ahí mismo en el chat comenzamos a platicar acerca del amor y posteriormente de los chicos que nos gustaban. Yo le pregunté de quien sospechaba quien era el chico que me gustaba. Tobi al principio me dijo que sospechaba de el mismo. Era muy obvio a veces con él. Al principio me negué diciéndole que no era cierto hasta que el me confesó que le gustaba a el también. Ahora sabía que Tobi y yo nos gustábamos, nomás faltaba tener una cita que habíamos planeado para días después.

En la cita a ciegas que tuve con con Tobi, quien era de carácter flojo e infantil, de hecho él no trabajaba, nunca terminó la escuela donde estaba, lo consideré como una desventaja para mí. Él me dijo que por mi iba a cambiar esos grandes defectos porque supuestamente me quería. Platicamos de muchas coas de nuestras vidas y me divertí mucho con él. También nos dimos varios besos. Sentí que en algún momento había olvidado a Sasori. Le propuse otras citas, pero por compromisos que tuvimos ya no nos vimos. El ya no me procuró como antes de hecho nunca me confirmó ninguna otra cita. Al principio me preocupé mucho porque me interesaba, hasta que me enteré por medio de un amigo en común de nosotros, Kisame, que Tobi le había confesado que en la cita que tuvimos anteriormente en realidad no había sentido tanta química conmigo. A mi me interesa mucho el arte y para Tobi, eran cosas que él no entendía. Me gustaba mi trabajo y él tuvo un trabajo después de la cita, de ayudante de un cyber café. Pero el flojo de mi amigo dejó de trabajar un mes después y entonces ya supe el porqué no me procuraba. Supe después que Tobi se hizo novio de un chico a quien quiere mucho, su nombre es Zetsu y trabaja en un restaurante. De hecho a Kisame no le caía bien Zetsu. Ya no se juntaba tanto con Kisame y conmigo como antes solíamos hacerlo por estar mucho tiempo al lado de su amado Zetsu. Mi corazón se alivianó en ese momento en que me dijo mi amigo eso, mas aparte sentía que me estaba gustando el pelirrojo otra vez… Sentía un calor inmenso en mi corazón en ese momento, algo que me movía mi alma y me hacía feliz… Creo que lo que me pasó con Tobi hizo darme la razón de enamorarme mas de mi Sasori… Sólo quería volver a platicar con él."

Nuestro rubio tenía mucho sueño y lo único que quería era dormir. Cerró su libreta y la dejó arriba de su escritorio junto con la pluma. Al estar en la cama se quedó profundamente dormido y preparándose para un nuevo día que le esperaba.

Al despertar, era de mediodía. Si que se la había pasado hasta bien noche escribiendo su historia. Se vio un poco apurado por la visita de su amigo y preparó algo de comida en su cocina. Ya que comió, se bañó porque tenía ganas. Ya bañado, decidió cambiarse a una ropa informal, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos converse negros de siempre, una camiseta negra con un estampado blanco que lo hacía ver varonil, con una muñequera negra puesta en su brazo derecho y su coleta de siempre recogida con una liga negra. Arregló unos detalles de la casa que estaban sucios. En fin, estaba listo para recibir a sus amigos. Quedó algo de tiempo y abrió esa libreta para seguir escribiendo:

Me volví a conectarme al internet días después de la confesión de Kisame. Resultó que el chico del me había vuelto a enamorar estaba ahí. Lo seguí procurando y él me procuró también. Sentí la sensación de que hubo más comunicación y química entre nosotros. Me olvidé completamente de Tobi (aunque lo que si me dolió de él es que me mintiera acerca de su promesa de la cual me había hecho de conseguir un trabajo)… sentí que Sasori fue mi consuelo. Mis sentimientos se fueron a otra dimensión e hizo un giro de 360º…

(Abriendo la conversación del messenger… Flashback)

Deidara: Sasori… oye creo, que eres mi amor platónico…

Cuando el rubio estaba escribiendo tal cosa, el timbre de la casa sonó . Antes de abrirles a sus amigos, Deidara fue a guardar su libreta y su pluma en el escritorio en la que estaba la computadora también. Corrió hacia la puerta para abrirles…

Deidara: Hola chicos, como están, tiempos sin verlos!!

(Se saludan alzando su mano los tres.)

Kakuzu: Lo sé. Tenemos que platicar…

Hidan: Pasemos a la sala.

Los tres pasaron a la sala. El rubio ojiazul le había servido comida para la merienda. Comían mientras platicaban como les había ido en el trabajo que tenían. Les comentó que iba a tener vacaciones 2 semanas. Kakuzu y Hidan quedaron satisfechos con la comida. Siguieron platicando de cosas en común un buen rato. Hidan se acordó de algo que le dijeron en el trabajo…

Hidan: Oigan, me acordé de algo que tenía que hacer, quería consultar en internet si tenían un programa para la computadora para administrar los datos de la empresa… Oye, Deidara.. ¿me prestas tu computadora?

Deidara: Claro, está en mi cuarto…

Kakuzu: Espero que beneficie a la empresa para que haya mas dinero y así poder ganar más y más. Ay, mis fortunas se harán realidad algún día.

Hidan: No te obseciones tanto con el dinero, amor.

Kakuzu: Y tu no te obseciones con Jashin sama.

Hidan: oye, pero la religión es muy importante. Si no tenemos principios religiosos, no somos personas entonces. Deberías unirte al Jashinismo conmigo…

Kakuzu: No puedes orar si no hay dinero de por si a que escultura orar.. y eso se requiere… dinero.

Hidan: Es mas importante la religión que el dinero, entiende…

Deidara: Ya basta… no hagan sus típicas peleas de religión y dinero… mejor piensen en el arte…

Kakuzu: Ni coñas, Deidara! Bueno solucionaremos esto, Hidan, te acepto tal como eres con todo y tu Jashin sama. Aunque no cree mucho en el dinero, yo te amo, y te amaré siempre.

Hidan: Yo también te amo, mi Kakuzu.

Los esposos se dan un besito esquimal en frente de su amigo Al rubio le dio sentimiento al no tener una persona a quien amar… en fin, se aguantó las ganas de llorar. El jashinista comenzó a hablar…

Hidan: Oye, vamos a la computadora, a lo que íbamos.

Deidara: Vamos, entonces.

Fueron al cuarto del rubio. El jashinista de pelo plateado se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de la computadora y la prendió… Mientras la computadora prendía y Hidan buscaba su programa… El rubio se cuestionaba…

Deidara: Kakuzu, que se siente amar a una persona?

Kakuzu: Cuando encuentras a la persona indicada (viendo al peliplateado)… es como una felicidad infinita…

Deidara: Es que… cuando los veo, no es por hacerlos enojar, me da tristeza a mi mismo de no tener a una persona a quien amar… Aquí vivo solo, y suelo aburrirme fácilmente en la casa, es algo tan triste…

Hidan (buscando el programa al frente de la computadora): Alrato la encontrarás, nunca es tarde o temprano para encontrar al amor. Kakuzu se me apareció muy de repente en mi vida… El amor llega de tarde en temprano…

El jashinista encontró en el buscador su programa…

Hidan: Espera, ya encontré el programa, déjame anotar el link de la página en una hoja de libreta…

El peliplateado abrió la caja del escritorio donde estaba la libreta donde el rubio tenía su historia de amor junto con la pluma… el de ojos violeta vio tal cosa y agarró el bolígrafo… Por accidente hojeó la primera página de la libreta y vio en el título de la primera hoja: "Mi tormentosa historia de amor"… y el rubio se sonrojó de pena al ver a su amigo leyendo tal cosa…

**Capítulo 3 terminado. Los amigos de Dei leyendo sus cosas… que pasará?... cual será su reacción?... Como continuará la historia de la libreta? Eso en el capitulo 4.**


End file.
